Big Dog
"Life's a circuit, kid. If ya start, ya gotta finish..." '' Robert "Big Dog" Duggan is the playable character for the Veteran segment of the Festival in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. His prefered vehicle class seems to be choppers. During the events of MotorStorm: Apocalypse, Big Dog often finds himself in conflict with the private security contractor DuskLite. History Desert Storm ''Big Dog enlisted as a military engineer and served in the 1st Light Recon Battalion during Operation Desert Storm. He drove diverse machines, including the LAV-25 amphibious vehicle. "There were some hairy moments, sure." - Big Dog, Festival Card No. 45 Big Dog was proud of his service to his country, and this is reflected in the dog tags he gifts to Mash at the end of the festival. Monument Valley Motorcycle Club A different desert and a different kind of storm. After the war, Hangnail Johnson and his buddies began to drift through Utah and Arizona, kicking up trouble, living wild and free. Sick of being told what to do, they embraced the road and the potential it represented. -Festival Card No. 126 Big Dog was a member of the Monument Valley Motorcycle Club. This later led to the creation of 'MVMC: The Game.' Monster Storm "You've never seen anything like this! MONSTER STORM!!! We've got Monster Trucks! But we've got more! 'Captain Crush'! 'Demolitia'! 'Big Fudge'! Watch Bobbie 'Big Dog' Duggan jump a hundred trucks! Watch Jesse 'Hangnail' Johnson set himself on fire! Meet the car-eating dinosaur, 'Junkasaurus Wrecks'! You've never seen anything like this! MONSTER STORM!!!" ''- TV commercial, 1993'' Later on, Big Dog performed stunt jumps with his chopper as a part of the arena show Monster Storm, which served as the precursor to MotorStorm itself, along with Hangnail Johnson. Mmvc the game.png|MVMC Game Monster storm.png|MONSTER STORM! Mvmc 3.png|Vivo Peruro! MotorStorm Afterwards, Big Dog and Hangnail Johnson founded MotorStorm in Monument Valley, where Johnson lost his head (literally) on Raingod Mesa. Big Dog was heavily involved, designing some of the tracks himself, such as Tenderizer. Pacific Rift In-game cutscenes make no mention as to whether Big Dog was present during the events of MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. However, it is implied that he WAS involved in the events, as on various Festival Cards for MSPR, he makes comments regarding the tracks. Furthermore, there is a usable driver that strongly resembles Big Dog, even wearing dog tags. MSPR bigdog3.jpg|Note the Armor Padding MSPR bigdog2.jpg|Dog Tags MSPR bigdog1.jpg Events of MotorStorm: Apocalypse Big Dog is the first MotorStormer to enter the city, angering a DuskLite helicopter by shooting it with a flaregun. He evades the chopper, which is then shot down by Crazies. Salvaging a spotlight from its wreckage, he enlists the help of Sphinx, a local graffiti artist, to create a signal giving the 'all clear' for the Festival to begin. Before The Carrier can leave, a DuskLite helicopter begins to attack. Big Dog lures the gunship away, following the same route both he and Mash travelled at the start of their Festival stories. He succedes in distracting the helicopter long enough for the carrier to escape. In the end, he sacrifices himself to destroy the chopper, as well as the leader of DuskLite, once and for all. Apoc humvee.png|Big Dog in a Humvee Big dog 2.png|Big Dog on his Chopper Big dog end.png|The Final Confrontation Big dog past.png|Big Dog's MotorStorm Card You're greased.png|You.... YOU'RE GREASED! Motorstorm apocalypse conceptartchopper.jpg END OF SPOILER Vehicles Vehicles driven by Big Dog have grey and white camo, along with the Monument Valley Motorcycle Club seal applied. This list is ordered by how they first appear in Big Dog's list of Festival races. #Mohawk Freerider - "Beauty" #Atlas Chowhound #Monarch GT101 #Voodoo Sandcutter #Wulff GRXii #Mohawk Indiana #Voodoo Mastadon #Falfer Undertaker Trivia *It is hinted in at least one cutscene that Big Dog used to be married to Ms. Austin. *Big Dog performs a wedding for Lucky and Vigilante during one night of the Festival, saying "Do you kids love each other? Ok, you're married."﻿ *Big Dog does not use a Racing Truck, Superbike, ATV, Big Rig, or Rally Car during the Festival. He is also the only playable character in Festival to use the choppers. *Big Dog's festival is the shortest out of the three playable characters, at 11 events. *It would appear that Big Dog hasn't changed at all in the space of almost 20 years, because in the cutscenes for Monster Storm in 1992 and the MVMC Game in 1993, Big Dog does not look any younger than he does in the present day; however, this may just be an oversight of the developers. *In a number of cutscenes, Big Dog is seen travelling around the Carrier, but rather than walking he rides his Mohawk Freerider. He even performs Lucky's and Vigilante's wedding on it. References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rlKsUrPcLc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InlfgE0Itbs﻿ Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Characters Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Characters